assise sur le balcon
by nadallia
Summary: petit one shot trop cour que pour etre résumé! mais venez lire effet relaxant garanti ou remboursé


voila ma premiere one shot! c'est sans pretention juste un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute! effet zen garanti

bonne lecture a tous et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ASSISE SUR LE BALCON

Assise sur le balcon, elle rêvait.

Assise sur le balcon, elle imaginait sa vie, elle en inventait la suite.

Assise là, les pieds dans le vide, elle contemplait les étoiles.

Elle soupira ! C'est que du haut de ses 17 ans elle en avait déjà vécu.

Dans la plus haute pièce de la plus haute tour, énonça t'elle.

Manquerait plus que le prince charmant, rajouta t'elle ironique.

Combien de temps était elle restée assise là à penser à des tonnes de choses ? Elle fut brutalement tirée de ses pensées par une voix que malheureusement, elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

tien ! n'est ce pas la sang de bourbe que je vois là ?

en parlant du prince charmant on en voit les cornes.

Elle avait dit cette phrase sans détourné son regarde des étoiles. Drago plus qu'interloqué ne bougeait pas.

et bien, ne reste pas planté là. Tu peux t'asseoir.

Granger tu as fumé quoi ? dit il méchamment. Mais tout en le disant il prit quand

même place sur la balustrade à coté d'elle.

Tu crois que tout aurait pu être différent demanda t'elle. Elle l'avait dit sans méchanceté aucune ! Elle exprimait juste ce qu'elle pensait, ce qui étonna Drago.

de quoi ?

tout, la vie, l'amitié, l'amour…

ça t'arrive souvent de philosopher à 2 heure du mat ? répondit il froidement.

Ça t'arrive de répondre aux questions que l'on te pose ? elle se tourna vers lui.

Et puis ne me dit pas que tu es ici juste pour admirer la vue ? Toi aussi tu es la pour réfléchir à ta vie ?

Il soupira et à son tour se tourna vers elle,

- Comment on en est arrivé là ?

- bonne question !

Elle frissonna, il enleva sa cape et la lui posa sur les épaules.

exceptionnel ça ! Voila un salaud gentleman.

Dit pas merci surtout.

C'est dommage qu'on ne soit pas du même coté on aurait pu s'entendre, qui sait ?

Qui sait ?

Il y eu un moment de silence. Maintenant ils se tournaient le dos. Elle s'appuya contre lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment très grand.

waouw, ce que tu peux être grand.

Il rit, d'un rire franc. Hermione se retourna et pu le voir qui était plié en deux tellement il riait.

c'est une des réflexions les plus bêtes que j'ai pu entendre. De plus venant de l'élève

réputé la plus intelligente c'est encore plus drôle.

C'était sans méchanceté ça venait juste du fond du cœur. D'abord offusqué, Hermione ne pus s'empêcher ensuite d'éclater de rire à son tour. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils en avaient mal aux abdos.

voilà donc le vrai visage de Drago Malfoy ?

je te retourne le compliment.

Nouveau moment de silence puis ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le soleil commençait à se lever, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

hé bien Malfoy ravi d'avoir eu cette conversation heu… civilisée avec toi ! et sache que si tu tien à changer de camps notre porte est ouverte ; dit elle en lui rendant sa cape.

Mais bien sur. C'est vraiment mon style de changer de camps. franchement ?

Presque ravi d'être passé par ici Granger.

Au revoir la fouine. Peut être que nous nous reverrons ici ? qui sait ?

Au revoir miss-je-sais-tous. Peut être qui sait ?

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

La guerre devint plus intense avec des combats acharné, des morts, des traîtres, … tout ce que peut comporter la guerre.

Harry gagna mais beaucoup de disciples de Voldemort purent fuirent et ce n'est que grâce a l'aide très inattendue de certains jeunes mages noir qu'ils purent être arrêté.

En effet beaucoup ont changé de camps avant le dénouement de la bataille finale. Pourquoi on ne sait pas trop pour être dans le camp des gagnant ? Parce qu'ils se sont rendu compte de ce qui se passait ? Peut être ne le saurons nous jamais ! Par contre se que nous savons c'est qu'ils ont été d'une aide précieuse et efficace.

Quelque temps plus tard sur un balcon.

serais ce une princesse que je vois la ?

Hermione sursauta et se retrouva face à Drago.

Tu n'as pas idée de faire peur aux gens, franchement ! Dit elle précipitamment.

Il eu un sourire Malfoyen et se rapprocha d'elle.

quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'elle.

Tu crois que tout peut être différent ?

Hein ?

Il sourit de plus belle.

la guerre est finie et il me semble que l'on est dans le même camp .

un salaud gentil maintenant !

Il ne tint pas compte de sa remarque.

tu sais que depuis se fameux soir je n'ai qu'une envie ?

tu me fais vraiment peur la !

Il ne dit plus rien. Elle piquée dans sa curiosité ne pu s'empêcher de demander.

et c'est quoi cette fameuse envie ?

celle-ci ! et en un pas il combla les derniers centimètres qu'ils restaient entre eux et l'embrassa.

Elle fut d'abord abasourdie et puis elle répondit au baiser et dans un automatisme es mains vinrent se placer autour du cou de Drago. À bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. C'est Drago qui en premier brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

tu crois que c'est possible « nous » ?

qui sait ? répondit elle u grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Qui sait ? répéta t'il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.


End file.
